Satan's Bloodplay
by dizzybuns2
Summary: A look it to Sam's dreams with Lucifer in season 7 episode 2 before he woke up to Dean calling his name.


I haven't been on much.

Now that I know alot more I will be posting more.

I've decided by starting with what I know best. Sam Winchester and Lucifer. It's just a start.

My warped little mind jumped at what little things I can make happen in my little story after I heard that Sam was his little bitch.

In every aspect of the word. Please, feed-back is welcomed.

Forgive me, Queen Bee. (Takes off from season 7, episode 2)

* * *

Sam slept fitfully on Bobby's couch. His breathing hitched, his eyebrows furrowed creating worry creases in his forehead, and his body twitched and convulsed under the torture was enduring in his mind. Sam shuddered when he heard _him _speak.

"_Rise and shine, Sammy!"__  
_

_"Sam!"_

_"Sammy!"_

Sam groaned he looked up from his place on the ground. His vision was distorted and his spine popped when he moved his neck. He twitch his fingers slightly and earned a fiery pain in his all, but bloody and ripped up wrists. He groaned in agony when tried bending his right knee. A lashes of white-hot pain made there way over the burning flesh of his right ass cheek. When he shifted his hips, his bottom swiped the floor slightly. It stung like hell and his stomach lurched. He wanted to scream, but held it in. He swallowed it and heaved a breath.

Sam decided he needed to get of this and shut his eyes as tight as he could. He counted to himself.

_1...2...3..!_

With a loud groan he hoisted himself off the ground, unto his feet as soon as he tired to stand up he hit his head on a shaped object hanging from the ceiling. He turned to look at it, but had to stand there and let his eyes focusing in on it through the film that seem to cover them.

"What the...hell?" He whispered horrified when he saw the clump of brown, bloody, and matted clump of flesh that hung on the hook. He spun around quickly witnessing more hooks with the same thing hanging from them.

His heart felt heavy with fear. His ribs close tightly over his lungs.

His arms jerked outward and he gasped as a finally realizes he was naked.

"My, my, that smells nice...,"

Sam stiffened. His breath caught. _NO! Oh god no!_

Not him he thought, horrified. Not again.

Not now.

But now he remembers. Flashes of agony, chains, his blood splattering the ground as he grinding his teeth together as he begged for more and pleaded for no more.

He shook his head disgusted.

"Oh, yes you love it. Your fear smells delicious and your denial has a twang to it," Lucifer said thoughtful. Sam watched him lick his lips in anticipation. Flashes of his face never turning to anything beside a sneer of pleasure. Now he stares at Sam with his heavily enraged eyes and sarcastic with a hint of glee.

It happened to fast, but he knew the chain around his neck would never let up no matter how he clawed and even it choked him to death he would be brought back to suffer this again.

Lucifer looked at him surprise colored his tense eyes for a moment. "Giving up, Sammy?"

He didn't answer. If he did he wouldn't be able to hide his broken tone. He kept his mouth screwed shut and watched as Lucifer took his cock from his pants. The plaid shirt he had on before he took Sam as his vessel was still in place.

Lucifer walked up to Sam. He analyze the man before him. He lifted his finger to met Sams eyes.

Lucifer gave him a toothy grin. Listen to his heart beat so fast, like that of a child when caught doing something punish-worthy made him quiver.

"I told you Sam you were my bunk-mate, my _bitch_,"He said lowly. Twirling his finger in the air.

The metal blade attach to it made Sam cringe. The lead in his stomach had gotten heavier. _It's not real._

Th blade skimming his waist and down his bottom. He jerked away. The already open wounds screamed bloody murder. He grunted internally at the hot hand the gripped his shaft painfully hard.

"You don't want to scream this time Sammy? You never were the strong silent type...," Lucifer whispered viciously in his ear. Sam could feel the blood trickling down his cheek and neck. Lucifer had pierced the skin slowly. Taking away the entire ear away with ease.

Sam clenched his eyes shut hearing Lucifer lick, suck, and taste the blood in his hear.

He was being obnoxiously loud while skimming the underside of Sam's left as cheek. Lucifer made a few humming noises. Trying to decides where to pierce the skin that hadn't already been cut or burned.

Then to Sam widening eye, he found it. It was a nerve that traveled up his spine and brace his neck when pressed. Lucifer took his lips away from the mutilated ear spitting it out across the room, carelessly. He walked behind Sam. A smile played on his lips as Sam hung limp from the ceiling. Maintaining his dead man's posture. Lucifer knew how he would get a rise outta him.

"You remember Ruby, Sammy?" He said out loud. It echoed through the room, haunting Sam. That name that put him here. He held in his inner turmoil. He clenched his eyes and without warning screamed. Lucifer, while laughing at Sam's attempt to hide the anger and guilt that slid across his features. He punctured Sam's roughened skin. Sam's back arched in pain and he gasped in agony. His jaw locked in a effort to stop the scream and the loud groan evoked from Lucifer's lips as they sucked from the wound heavily. Sam became erected against his will an Lucifer traced his lick from his still bleed bottom to the very edges of his hair. He gripped at the chain with his teeth teasingly and yanked at it until Sam gagged and coughed up blood.

Lucifer carefully placed his bladed finger into Sam's mouth and slid it out. "You taste that, Sammy? That's you,"

His voice was to gentle. To soft. He felt like a molested child.

Only he was enduring worse and he knew he suffered worse when felt the bladed finger tease his puckered opening. He scratched it roughly.

Then he felt it. Hot hell being poured onto his skin unforgivingly. He scream pulling away. Pulling closer. He didn't know. He was confused and exhausted from the slow building terror, but excited and fearful for more.

Lucifer started to sing as he fingered Sam fearful quivering form. Sam clenched his eyes against the tune. He bit back tears and screams of ecstasy.

He thrashed wanting him to stop and wanting him to go faster.

He want cry for him to stop and give more.

And when he did speak the words fell to deaf eyes. Lucifer went at the same pace, eyes close, and voice still low with the tune. He said Sam's name in a different ways. It was beautiful and agonizing to his destroyed ear.

_Sam_

_Sam!_

_Sammy!_ He heard Dean's voice mingle with Lucifer. His eyes widened and he was in Bobby's living-room on the couch. Dean looked at him startled and Sam gasped quietly and let the small flash of relief calm his heart.

_It wasn't real. It was a dream._


End file.
